Eye for an eye?
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Ronnie and Natalie are happy and about to set a date for the wedding. With the usual team all around them things had been going well, until Ronnie's past and a current murder case collide. With the death of the man that tried to end Ron's career and a murderer at large will things ever be straightforward for our favourite detectives and crown prosecutors?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer _ I do not own anything related to Law and Order UK. All copyright belongs to ITV, KUDOS productions and Dick King productions. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.

1.

The rain battered the pavement as Ronnie pulled the car into the parking lot off the side of the block of flats where the body had been found. He was tired, worried about the affects of returning to work would have on his fiancé and determined to make sure they were both home at a decent hour. He sighed as he saw Matt and Sam a few feet away talking to a uniformed officer.

"Alright?" He approached the younger men as he pulled the collar of his coat closer to him. "What we got?"

"Ron." Matt nodded as Sam turned, still talking to the female police constable that had raised the alarm.

"Hello, Fiona luv. You got the short straw then? Aving to deal with these two."

"Something like that." She smiled as Sam raised an eyebrow. "Forensics are already cordoning the area off. Its nasty."

"Always are, Luv."

Sam sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. He knew the DI was already trying to put the pieces of the investigation together. The first few hours after a crime had been committed were vital in putting the case together.

"The DCI is talking to the SOCO team leader." Sam explained. "Angie is on her way back into the station and Joe is talking to the girls who found the body. Not looking good though."

"Why's that?" Ronnie asked.

"Both girls are known to police. Not us, but Vice Squad and they are both drunk as skunks."

Ronnie sighed. He knew that being intoxicated made the credibility of the witnesses difficult to manage. He just hoped Joe would have the sense to get up to date contact details. He smiled slightly as he watched the DS walk towards them. Sam sighed heavily as his mobile phone began ringing in his pockets.

"Excuse me." He paused. Ronnie and Matt watched him step aside as Fiona made her way back to the police car. Ronnie nodded as Joe joined them.

"Hiya." Joe shoved his hands in his coat pockets, jumping from one foot to the other. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Matt frowned. "Anything?"

"One of the girls is high as well as drunk but we know her. Charmaine Lewis, 25 multiple arrests for prostitution, drugs and the like. Billie Jarvis, 23 arrested last year for petty theft and drugs offences. Same age as my little sister but looks twenty years older."

"That's booze for you son. I'm only 35 really."

"Yeah Ron, just a tough paper round." Matt teased. Ronnie laughed. "Any ID on the dead man?"

"I recognised him."

"You knew 'I'm? Joe, mate." Ronnie knew how difficult it could be when an officer knew the victim whose murder they were investigating. He watched as Joe closed his eyes.

"By reputation only. The Guv is talking to the SOCO guys now. She knew the victim. So do you and Matt."

"Who is it?" Ronnie asked as Sam re-joined them.

"Former DI Valentine." Joe paused. "Jimmy Valentine has been murdered."

xxxxxxxxx

A.N worth going on? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ronnie looked over the top of his glasses as he watched Matt try not to either faint or vomit. None of the younger officers were particularly good at being in the mortuary. He knew he could have asked Sam to accompany him or Joe but Matt had been there when Valentine had tried to destroy him. It felt as if he was the only one who would really understand.

"You ok, son?" Matt nodded as Ronnie spoke. Joy had pulled the sheet covering the body away to reveal Valentine's face and upper torso. The sight of the dead man and the combination of the smells and sterility of the mortuary threatened to make Matt's tea make a reappearance. He turned to Ronnie.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I'm ok."

"Ron, he was your mate." Matt watched as Ronnie nodded, his jaw set firm. Matt recognised the signs. Ronnie was upset, very upset and angry. It wasn't a good combination. Matt remembered the effect Jimmy Valentine had on Ronnie and the team the last time he had crossed their paths. Sighing he knew now the man was dead there was a chance even more trouble was now headed their way. He was snapped back to the present as Joy snapped off the blue latex free gloves and beckoned for them to follow her into her office. Ronnie followed her as Matt shoved his hands in his pockets before walking past the dead man.

"Joy, light of my life." Ronnie started as the scientist sent him a death glare. "Do we have cause of death?"

"Yes." She stared at him. "He was murdered."

"No shit Sherlock." Matt snapped uncharacteristically. Ronnie turned to him. Joy narrowed her eyes.

"Gunshot wound to the gut. If it didn't kill him instantly he would have bled out in minutes. I'm sorry Ron, I know you were friends." He nodded and looked away.

"Yeah, well. That was before he tried to put me in prison." Ronnie frowned. "Of all the coppers I've worked with before MIU I never thought he would be the one who would take a bung. Not Jimmy Valentine. Look how wrong I was."

"People change." Matt sighed.

"Yeah, well. He changed for the worse. Natalie and Sam are talking to his ex wife now. See if she can shed some light. Joy, can you tell us anything else?" He turned as Joy handed Matt a glass of water. The younger man took it from her gratefully.

"Well, the gun was probably a hand gun, small calibre and high velocity. He was also drunk when he was killed. No other substances on the toxicology as yet. He was suffering from Type 2 Diabetes, was on the verge of a stroke looking at his cholesterol levels. If they hadn't wanted to wait his lifestyle would have caught up with him." She folded her arms. "You want any more than that you have to wait for my report."

Ronnie nodded, turning to Matt who looked a little less green. "Thanks Joy, I'll get this one out of here before he throws up."

"Again." Joy smiled. "Kids today."

"I'm 35." Matt frowned. Ronnie scoffed.

"As she said, kids today."

Joy smiled slightly watching the older man usher the younger one out of the morgue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam." Joe walked across the office as the Detective Inspector turned to him. "What's the story with Ronnie and the dead guy?"

"Dunno really." Sam explained. Neither of them noticed Natalie stood in the doorway of her office. The senior officer folded her arms as she watched them. Angie kept her eyes down, studying the file she had been working on since they had arrived.

"He was a copper." Sam stated. "Worked with Ron back before this place was set up."

"So, isn't he compromised? If its his friend that was killed?" Joe genuinely didn't understand.

"They weren't friends." Natalie stated. "Not anymore."

"Guv," Sam turned to see her watching them.

"You lot are crap at gossiping. Look, I'll say this. Jimmy Valentine was a copper. A corrupt one and up until six months ago he was in prison. You can read the details in the file. Ronnie is not compromised." She stated firmly.

"Guv." Angie looked up. "They weren't friends. We know that but the man tried to frame Ronnie. To anyone else that would look like motive. Valentine was going to kill him."

"What!" Joe's eyes widened as Angie spoke.

"Ronnie hasn't done this." Natalie paused. "You know that as well as I do."

"Yes, but to the defence you, Ronnie and Matt are going to have a bias. I'm speaking out of turn but you three could be compromising the case." Angie nodded. Natalie narrowed her eyes. She knew their analyst was right. To the outside world there was no way they could be seen as impartial. She nodded.

"Good point. Sam, do you think you can handle the case? You, Joe and Angie? Because nothing is going to get in the way of us finding the killer." She watched as Sam took a deep breath.

"Yes Guv."

"Keep me informed. Now all I have to do is tell Ronnie."

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Alibi?

Ronnie had been silent on the way back to the station; staring straight ahead as Matt drove through the streets of North London. Both men knew Valentine would have been given a hard time in prison, both knew corrupt coppers had few friends whatever side of the fence you looked.

"The Guv text."

"Yeah?" Matt slowed to allow a car to exit a junction.

"Wants is back as soon as. I thought this might happen." Ronnie sighed, feeling utterly defeated. Matt frowned, not quite understanding his friend. "We're off the case son, someone somehow thinks we or rather I av done this."

"Ron! That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" Ronnie paused. "No course it weren't me! I'd wonder if I was still on the booze but no I'm not guilty of murder." He looked directly at Matt as he spoke.

"Of course you're not!" Matt answered without a thought. The idea that his best friend and surrogate father could kill anyone was absurd. He knew Ronnie too well.

"But?"

Matt carried on driving, his eyes firmly on the road ahead.

"If I were Sam or any other copper I'd be looking at people Valentine had upset. That includes me, Natalie and you." Matt stared ahead. "Jimmy Valentine was a murderer."

"I know."

"But He was your mate." Matt sighed. "He set you up."

"I know. Which gives me motive." Ronnie sighed. "Shahid Nafore was a drug dealer but Jim shot him in cold blood."

"Yeah and it looks like someone else returned the favour." Matt parked the car as Ronnie nodded.

"Not me."

"Mason?" Matt asked. "Clive Mason?"

"I dunno." Ronnie paused. "But I should have trusted you back then. I should have seen what you did."

"No one did."

"Apart from your Alesha." Ronnie sighed. "I'm sorry Matthew. I trusted him. I should have trusted you."

Matt nodded. He knew it was the first time they had really spoken about what had happened back then. He had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

Xxxxxxxx

"Clive Mason." Angie took the file she was carrying over to Sam's desk. "Died four years ago. DS Monaghan- Anna died in a car crash last year."

"Ex DS Monaghan." Joe paused. "Took money from Mason and Valentine. Corrupt coppers like her and Valentine make me sick."

"Yeah." Sam took the folder. "This the original case file?"

"Yes. George and James were told to offer a Section 71 to Valentine in exchange for information on Mason." Angie explained. "You can imagine how James Steel felt about that."

"Glad I weren't around then." Joe paused. Angie sighed.

"It wasn't a good time."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Natalie walked towards the main entrance of the police station deep in thought. She trusted Sam to run the investigation into Valentine's murder. She nodded to the female Sargent from uniform as she reached her.

"Ma'am."

"Hi June." She smiled. "Seen my two reprobates yet?"

"Ronnie and Matt?" June paused. "Not since first thing in the canteen." Natalie smiled, knowing Ronnie would go straight to the canteen for as much caffeine as he could get. She stepped towards the door as two gun shots ran out. A woman screamed as Natalie and June ran towards the sound of shattering glass.

Xxxxx

A/N are Ronnie and Matt Ok? Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Shattered

Matt hit the ground with a thud as the second and third rounds of gunfire echoed around the car. Swearing as he dragged himself around the side of the car. He could hear tyres screeching as he reached his friend. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he realised Ronnie was on the ground.

"Matt!" Ronnie hissed. "Stay down. They think we've both as it so we'll be ok."

Matt nodded, drawing his hand away from his side he looked at the sticky red liquid that covered his light blue shirt.

"Don't have to pretend." Matt answered as his voice shook. Ronnie immediately felt sick as he saw the man he considered a surrogate son gasp.

"Bloody Nora." Ronnie made his way to the younger man, relieved that the gunman had driven away. "Matty? You're gonna be ok, yeah."

"Yeah." Matt gasped. His whole body shook as June arrived. The desk Sargent was clearly horrified at what she'd witnessed.

"Ambulance on the way."

"Hear that? Matty?" He presses a clean tea towel to Matt's wound as the younger man nodded once. Ronnie didn't like the way the colour drained from his friend's face. "Help is coming. Now all you have to do it keep still and keep those eyes open."

"Tired."

"Well you weren't ten minutes ago! Lazy sod!" Natalie joined them, her hand covering Ronnie's. "No sleeping on duty!"

"Guv."

"Its only a scratch. Dunno what you are making such a fuss over." Her voice wavered as tears filled her eyes. "Anything so Alesha and Kath will dote on you."

Matt smiled. Every breathed burned. "My Lesha."

"Will meet us at the hospital." Ronnie stated firmly.

"No." Matt blinked as the sound of sirens closed in. "No time. Love her."

"She knows that. So does Cameron and the new baby when it gets ere."

"She." Matt felt his eyes grow heavy. "Girl. Our girl."

"Matt?" Ronnie shook him as the paramedic ran from the ambulance. "Matt?" The paramedic knelt beside them as she checked for a pulse.

"What's his name?"

"Matthew. Matt. He likes Matt."

"Ok. Matt, I'm Jayne. Can you open your eyes? No? Ok." She pushed an oxygen mask over his face as her colleague dressed the wound.

"He's only 36. He's gonna be ok? Yeah?" Ronnie looked at Jayne as she raised her eyes to his.

"We will do our best for him. We need to go. Now." They lifted Matt onto a stretcher as Ronnie shakily got to his feet. Joe joined them, clearly shocked.

"Ron?"

"Not now son."

"Are you family?" The second paramedic asked. Ronnie nodded without thinking. Natalie lied fluently.

"Matt is his son." She wiped a tear away. "We'll follow you." She bit her lip as Joe carefully took the car keys from her.

"Let me Guv."

Natalie nodded, ushering Ronnie towards the black Audi in the corner of the car park.

Xxxxxxxx

"When do you start maternity leave?" Kate asked as she walked through the corridors of the Old Bailey with Alesha.

"Eight weeks to go." She smiled, resting her hand on her baby bump. "Can you believe the rubbish that Defence came out with?"

"They will try anything." Kate shrugged. "I did when I was on that side of the fence."

Alesha raised an eyebrow before following her friend into the Women's Robes Room. Kate shrugged off her black gown and wig as Alesha sat on the table.

"How? They knew Jones was as guilty as sin?" She turned her phone on just in time to see twelve missed calls.

"It's Not always as straight forward as today." Kate pulled her suit jacket back on. "Jake and Henry have been ringing me. They knew we were in court today. Joe too." She frowned. "Alesha?"

"Same here. James, Natalie, Sam. If it were Cameron the nursery or Matt would have rung me. Matt. Something has happened to him."

"You don't know that." Kate felt sick as she watched her friend. Alesha seemed frozen to the spot. Kate sat in front of her. "I'll call Jake now." She pressed the speed dial for her husband. "Jake? What is it? Lottie ok?" She sighed in relief as she was told her baby daughter was fine. Then she fell silent as Jake explained why he had been so keen to speak to her. "I'll tell her. We're on our way." She ended the call as Alesha shook her head slowly.

"No."

"It's Matt." Kate paused as Alesha's hand covered her mouth.

"No."

"Jake didn't say much but we need to go to the hospital. Now." Kate got to her feet as Alesha barely registered her words. "Alesha Devlin." Kate crouched in front of her. "Ronnie and Natalie are with him. He was shot. He's in theatre but he needs you. Matt needs you."

Alesha nodded, getting to her feet she marched out of the room.

Xxxxxx

A/N was Matt really the intended target? Was it the same person who killed Valentine? What does it all mean for MIU? Please review x


	5. Chapter 5

Only human

"Whoever killed Jimmy tried to get me today. Matty just got in the way." Ronnie addressed the tiles on the waiting room floor as Natalie sat down next to him. She sighed sadly, knowing that Ronnie had a way of taking the blame for just about anything that went wrong for her and the team. She knew he had always been close to Matt, taking the young detective under his wing when he had reached them on a fast-track scholarship. The pair had been like an old married couple ever since.

"You don't know that." She spoke calmly.

"Jimmy Valentine was my partner. E never would have crossed paths with him if it weren't for me."

"Stop this." Natalie spoke firmly. "Its doing nothing to help matters. Kate is on the way with Alesha."

"I really think this is something to do with something me and Jimmy worked on back in the day." He turned to her. "He was murdered and then I was shot at. Ok, Matthew was the one that got hit but they were aiming for me. Call Sam, have him dig up any old cases I worked on with that scumbag."

"Okay." Natalie spoke quietly.

"Its not fair. That lad has a baby on the way. A toddler son. A wife who loves the bones of him. How many times has e ended up in hospital because of the job?" Ronnie shook his head. "Any more holes in him he wont be able to 'ave a drink. It'll come out of the holes."

Natalie rolled her eyes. She knew he was trying to lighten the mood but there was nothing that would do that. "He'll be ok. He will." She paused. "Twice. Including today, Matt has been shot twice. Stabbed once. He's survived. You know that. Remember all that business with Kaden? He pushed Alesha out of the way."

"Should have guessed there was more going on with those two then." Ronnie smiled slightly as the two younger women headed towards them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Joe." Sam looked up as the new boy walked towards him. "Any news?"

"Nah." Joe shook his head. "I left the Guv with Ronnie. Matt was with the doctors I think. They didn't say much while I was there." He sat at his desk, sighing heavily. "She said Matt had been shot before."

"Yeah." Angie nodded. "Ages ago. It was awful."

"This ain't much better." Sam frowned. "Why target two police officers in the police station? I know it wasn't directly inside but it was in our car park. Angie, get June's statement. See what she saw." He watched as the DC nodded. "She's known Ronnie for years, was here when Valentine was. If, and I am only saying if, there is a chance she may see the link we haven't."

Angie brought her mug to her lips as she thought about Sam's trail of thought.

"Yeah, June has been a copper at least twenty years. Was here when the unit was set up." Angie paused. "Jimmy Valentine went to prison for murder. He shot a drug dealer halfway through an undercover op. His partner of the time, Anna she knew what was going on. Tried to stop Matt from getting too close. Then he tried to blame it all on Ronnie. I could pull the case files they worked on. See if there is any link between them?"

"Good idea." Joe nodded. "It can't be a coincidence."

"No." Sam agreed. "That's true. I don't believe in such things. Not when it comes to murder anyway." He paused before heading into the inner office Natalie had abandoned earlier. The ringing phone caught his attention as Joe and Angie both silently prayed they'd see their friend back in the office again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi." Kate sat next to Natalie as Ronnie stood and hugged Alesha. The A&E waiting area was almost full to capacity. A baby cried as a young man drunkedly yelled at a young nurse. Natalie narrowed her eyes at the skin head before heading over to him for 'a quiet word'. He instantly shut up, earning Natalie a grateful look from the triage nurse as he called the next patient in.

"What happened?" Alesha stated rather than asked. "We didn't answer because we were in court." She rested her hand on her baby bump as she sat down.

"I'm sorry Luv." Ronnie held her hand as he spoke. His voice near to tears. "I dunno for certain but I think this all dates back to Valentine."

"What?" Kate frowned.

"Jimmy Valentine. He was murdered yesterday. Shot."

"I worked that case with James." Alesha spoke quietly. "I remember you on the stand. You didn't want to give evidence. Thought it was protecting Liz."

"I didn't see why her marriage should end because of me. I trusted my colleagues, you lot at the CPS to get the right verdict. Worked out in the end." Ronnie paused. He wasn't proud of his affair, both he and Liz had been married. He knew the truth coming out in court had led to her divorce. The only good thing about the relationship was the birth of his daughter Chloe. He hung his head. "We stopped one of the biggest drug dealers this side of London. Jimmy went to prison. All we know is, he was released on good behaviour. Now he's dead."

"And Matt could be." Alesha's voice was almost cold. Ronnie shook his head.

"No, he's a fighter. Our Matt."

"Yeah." Alesha slipped her hand out of his. "Yes, he is but a bullet is still a bullet and Matt is only human after all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Lucky

Sam stared at the case file Angie had given him earlier. The fact his friend and colleague was in hospital made his blood boil. He knew Matt was lucky to be alive. Reading the file and finally finding out how Ronnie had put his own life on the line to put Valentine behind bars.

"Utter scum." Sam muttered as Angie placed a mug of tea in front of him.

"Yeah. He was."

"Ronnie could have been killed. Anna was bullied into keeping quiet." Sam shook his head.

"I know it's wrong to speak ill of the dead but she knew exactly what she was doing. She knew who Mason was and she knew what she was doing was wrong." Angie sipped her tea as Sam leaned back in the chair.

"It's all black and white to you."

"Yes. Because I don't care what happened I would not do what she did." Angie stated firmly. "Never."

"I know." Sam smiled slightly as his friend held his gaze. "You're a good copper Ang."

"So was Anna. Until she was partnered with him." Angie sighed as Joe walked back into the MIU office. "Ok?" Angie turned to him.

"June is a bit shaken up. Said she was just chatting with the Guv. Nothing out of the ordinary." Joe sat down. "Did you know she's been a copper longer than Ronnie? Three years off retirement. Was at Sun Hill before being moved to us."

"Did she see anything?" Sam asked. Joe twirled his biro between his fingers. Frowning he nodded once.

"We went through the CCTV. Matt can be seen parking the car. Then this navy blue Subaru races into the car park like its arse is on fire. Two adult males visible. June identified the gunman as Luke Partridge. Reckons she nicked him about two years ago. Petty theft." Joe paused. "Can't really see the driver's face."

"Luke Partridge. Very festive." Angie booted the computer up. "NPS check - here we go."

"Go on." Joe listened intently.

"Aged 29. Son of Diane and Ian . Dad serving life for murder and Mum currently in a psychiatric hospital." Angie frowned. "Arrested aged 19 for assault, possession of firearms. Then again at 22. ABH and Drugs. Do you want to know who the arresting officer was?" Angie paused.

"Let me guess? DS Valentine."

"The one and only." She turned the computer towards the boys. Sam narrowed his eyes as Joe swore.

Xxxxxx

"Mrs Devlin?" The Nurse asked as Natalie nudged the young woman forward. Alesha nodded. Ronnie sat staring at the women, terrified of what the nurse was going to say. He wished Hannah was on duty but knew he had to listen to this stranger.

"Matt has been moved to recovery." The nurse smiled at the relief on their faces. "The doctor can explain everything but I am allowed to say all went well. He's waking up gently and is settled."

"He's alive?" Ronnie didn't believe it. The nurse nodded.

"Yes." She smiled. "He's a lucky boy."

"Ain't e just!" Ronnie smiled. Natalie sat back in the chair; glad that she still had her team. The nurse left them in the relatives room as Ronnie thanked her again. Sighing heavily he looked down at his shirt - still covered in his friend's blood. Alesha stepped out of the room, keen to find the doctor that would explain everything. It was then Ronnie realised he was shaking. Natalie blinked back a tear before pulling him into her arms.

Xxxxxx

A/N about 2 or 3 more chapters left. How's my writing? Please let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

Awakening

Matt stared at the ceiling. He knew he was in hospital and he knew he and Ronnie had been shot at. What he couldn't remember was if Ronnie had been hit by the bullets too. He felt sick as a young nurse approached him with two syringes.

"Anti sickness medicine and pain killers. Are you allergic to anything Matthew?"

"No. Don't think so." Matt frowned, trying to remember. He closed his eyes as the nurse injected the medication into the IV port. As the medication began to take effect he began to think more clearly. "Alesha?"

"Your wife?" The nurse smiled as he nodded slightly. "Is fine. She's with your parents and the doctor."

"Parents?" Matt frowned before realising what she met. "Oh Ronnie and Nat. Ok." He sighed in relief, as the thought he had been the only one to be injured sank in. He fell into a more natural sleep as he let the morphine seep into his system. The nurse checked his observations again, happy with her patient she began to relax knowing that it wouldn't be long before the injured police officer would be back on the ward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

June was not the most patient of desk sergeants. She knew her job inside and out and didn't take kindly to other officers questioning her professionalism. She knew seeing the young DS shot in front of her would haunt her to the end of her days. She didn't need the MIU team reminding her of it.

"What?" She turned to see Joe in the doorway of her office.

"Are you ok?"

"Sorry, yes. Didn't mean to snap." She smiled. "You ok? Any news from the hospital?"

"Not yet." Joe looked at his feet before shrugging. "The Guv said she'll call the earliest she can. He looked bad though."

"Show me someone who has been shot who doesn't look bad." June smiled sadly. "Coffee?"

"Please." June smiled, she genuinely liked the MIU new boy, knowing that joining such a well established team was not the easiest thing in the world - especially MIU who were more like family. She headed towards the kettle as Joe leant against the wall. "Did you know Jimmy Valentine?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ronnie's original partner. The bloke that was dirty. Turned up dead last week." He took the mug from her gratefully. June nodded.

"I didn't work with him. I've known Nat and Ronnie for years. From before MIU started up. Valentine I knew through Ronnie really. I thought he was a prat. An ok copper but nothing as special as he thought he was. I know I shouldn't speak ill of the dead but he wasn't the nicest man. I often thought Ron reighned him in. You know, made sure he stayed on the right side of the thin blue line. Shows how wrong I was." She stirred extra sugar in her tea as she spoke. "He and Ronnie were as thick as thieves, until Ron sobered up. I always thought there was some jealousy after that. You know, on account of Valentine being a completely average copper and Ronnie actually being good at what he does."

"Would anyone want to kill him?" Joe sipped his drink. "Valentine I mean."

"Most decent coppers. No one likes a corrupt cop. Its dangerous, you make enemies on both sides of the fence." She looked up as Joe nodded.

"True."

"Do you think the person who killed Valentine would want to kill Ronnie too?"

"That's why I need you to pull some cases. Especially on Luke Partridge. You identified him as the bloke who shot Matt." Joe rested his mug back on the desk. "You arrested him before."

June copied him, putting her mug next to his. She got to her feet, heading towards the computer. "Theres nothing there that Angie shouldn't be able to find."

"Yeah, but you might be able to put names to faces. C'mon Sarg. You might be the one to help us find the missing pieces."

She nodded sadly. "Ok, ok, quit the emotional blackmail Constable. I'll do what I can. Just let me know how that boy is, ok?"

"Ok." Joe smiled before slipping away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alesha walked into the ward where Matt was being cared for, relieved that Ronnie and Natalie had left her. She knew Kate had gone back to the office. Now as she walked through the sterile corridors she tried to ignore the antiseptic hospital smells as she looked for the room where Matt was being cared for. Asking a nurse for the right room she smiled as she saw her husband sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed at the end of the ward.

"Hey." She kissed his forehead as he groaned slightly.

"Five minutes." He mumbled.

"Matt."

"Lesha." He opened his eyes slowly. "You ok?"

"No, you bloody scared me." She blinked back tears. "A gunshot wound to the shoulder. You could have died."

"No way."

"Matt. Don't play it down. You were shot. You know if they had hit a lung or your heart we wouldn't be having this conversation." She felt the tears spring to her eyes as he took her hand.

"I'm not. But we can't live by what ifs. I'm alive. I've a hole in my shoulder but it'll heal. Cameron is fantastic and you and I are here. Even Ron and the Guv are sorted. Its ok."

Alesha smiled, loving the fact her husband always looked at the positives in life. She was the opposite, she saw all the possible disasters that could befall them. Matt had always blamed that on her spending too much time with James at the CPS. She smiled as he threaded his fingers through hers.

"I know. I know." She agreed. "But the killer is still out there. Matt, he might try again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n if you are reading this please review


	8. Chapter 8

If at first ...

"Ron?" Sam followed the older officer through the corridors of the police station as he tried to catch up with him. Ronnie Brooks was seen as a proper old school copper - pushing 60 he was old enough to be the dad or grandad of most of the MIU team. It was well known he had been looked over for promotion because of his age and his past history with alcohol. But if there was anyone another copper could rely on it was Ronnie. It was that thought that worried Sam.

"Alright son?" Ronnie turned to him. Sam nodded.

"How's Matt?"

"That boy has the luck of the devil." Ronnie shrugged. "Should be discharged next day or so."

"Good." Sam smiled, he meant it. After Wes' murder and being drafted back into the team he had prayed none of his team were hurt on his watch. So far Ronnie had heart surgery and Matt had been shot. He shook his head sadly knowing that neither was his fault - just as DI he felt it was.

"What's up?"

"Luke Partridge. Uniform pulled him in twenty minutes ago." Sam watched as Ronnie frowned. "Thought you should know. Uniform say they found a gun on him. Looks the type of thing that would have been used to shoot at you and Matt."

Ronnie nodded. "You know I'm not supposed to be told this. You said it yourself." He headed towards his desk. Sam nodded his agreement.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did." He sat down - looking as defeated as he felt. "Angie is searching the records and Joe just took June's statement but there is nothing to link Partridge to Matt or you."

"Ok, Thought the name didn't ring any bells. And is there a link back to Jimmy?"

"Not yet." Sam sighed.

"So? What's the common denominator? Who links Jimmy, me and / or Matthew to Partridge?" Ronnie rested his glasses on his forehead. Sam smirked. "You're a good DI Sam. Don't let people make you doubt yourself. Sometimes it's just good to have a sounding board. Pull everything you have on Jimmy and Partridge. See if any names come up." He turned his computer on as Sam nodded before walking away.

Cxxxxxxxx

"They've arrested someone." Jake stared as he walked into the office. Kate looked relieved; knowing that they finally had a light at the end of the tunnel. "Luke Partridge."

"I know that name." Kate bit her lip before turning to the computer. "I defended him. Didn't win. Didn't try to. Petty crook, drug dealer. Think John and I persuaded him to plead guilty. Can't remember the arresting officer." She tapped away. "Oh."

"Oh. I don't like Oh." Jake leaned over the computer watching the screen intently. Kate leaned back, closing her eyes as she felt his warm hand on her shoulder.

"Anna arrested him. Now she's dead." Kate paused. "RTA last year on the motorway. Apparently she was heading to her brother's house in Newcastle. Artic unit crushed the car. Anna Monaghan was the only fatality." She read the screen. "Drug dealer dead, corrupted copper dead, Valentine murdered. And Matt shot."

"I think Ronnie was the intended target." Jake narrowed his eyes. "He's probably aware but we need to warn him."

"And Natalie." James paused. "They May have something to do with the previous case. He's shot Matt but that may be deliberate as he and Ronnie are close and Matt was around when Valentine showed his true colours."

"So? You think Natalie Chandler is a target?" Kate was immediately worried about her friend as James sat in the chair opposite her.

"Honestly? I wouldn't rule it out." James frowned. "If I wanted revenge on Ronnie Brooks I wouldn't go after him. I'd go after those he lives for. Natalie, his kids, Alesha and Matt."

"The team as it was back then. They have nothing against Joe and Sam but the others." Jake frowned. "Let's get over there. See what he says when joe interviews him."

"There has to be a connection. Luke was in prison when Valentine was on trial." James explained. Kate swore.

"An eye for an eye?" She watched as both men stared at her. Jake ushered her out of the room.

"Bloody hope not."

Xxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Really?

Kate stood with her arms folded across her chest as she watched Joe and Sam interview Luke Partridge. She knew the computer monitor only gave her half of the picture. Sam looked the epitome of calm as a clearly agitated Partridge tapped the desk in the interview room. Along with Natalie she watched the scene intently.

"So you admit you had a gun." Joe spoke softly. His demeanour more like the average bored teenager than a detective constable.

"Yeah." Partridge nodded.

"Ok." Sam paused. "Where did you get it?"

"Found it didn't I? Like you. In my possession. One day it weren't there and then next day it was." Sam narrowed his eyes.

"You've shot people before."

"And you lot have arrested the wrong man before."

"Oh come on!" Sam snapped. "We have witnesses who saw you fire the gun at DS Brooks and Devlin. Why did you do it?" Sam watched as the cocky young man in front of him slumped back in the chair. He knew he had him.

"Money was good. Saying no more." He glanced toward the solicitor next to him. "I say NO more!" Sam got to his feet as Luke paced the room.

"Interview suspended." He clicked the tape recorder as he and Joe left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt got to his feet, the room spun slightly as the effects of the analgesia hit him. Alesha was immediately on her feet, ready to steady him.

"Woah." She smiled as he closed his eyes. "Careful. The nurse did say you'd feel a bit strange."

He nodded. "I'm fine, Lesh." She raised an eyebrow as he focused. "Head is just a long way from the floor."

"About six foot three inches away." She teased as he sat back down. "Matt, you have a bullet hole in your shoulder. You're lucky it." She paused as he took her hand.

"I'm lucky I have you. And Cameron. I know." She kissed his cheek as he flashed his best charm smile. "Home?"

"Home." She smiled as he squeezed her hand and smiled.

Xxxxxxx

Ronnie walked back through the station; his conversation with Sam weighed heavily on his mind. There was no way either him or Matt would be allowed to talk to the suspect but he couldn't shake the feeling something had been missed. He headed out towards the car park, hoping a change of scenes would help to clear his mind. He knew Matt was being discharged home and the boys were pretty certain they had the right man in custody. Things should have felt right. Sighing he walked along the streets, passed an off licence before finding himself at the cemetery. Sighing heavily he walked towards the familiar bench on the edge of the church yard.

"Wes, mate." He sat down. "You got any ideas on this? Because I'm stumped. You knew Jimmy Valentine, what are we missing? What are Sam and the others not getting?" He stared at the ornate headstone. "Saw Michelle last week. She's doing ok. Her and the kids." He paused. "She misses you though. Dunno why, you always were a miserable sod." He ran his hand over his face, imagining his old friend laughing. "She's not the only one." He leant forward, suddenly aware that he wasn't alone. Someone was watching him. Ronnie turned slightly, cursing his own inane paranoia just as the gun shot ran out.

Xxxxxxx

A/N if anyone is reading this please leave me a review


	10. Chapter 10

Liberties

"Ronnie!" Natalie walked across the cemetery where Ronnie was standing with a young female officer. He turned to see her approach.

"Guv." He looked up to where his fiancé was marching towards him across the cemetery. Sam shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked next to her.

"Can't you even visit Wes' grave without causing mayhem?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"You'd think." He shook his head sadly as Sam looked out over the graveyard.

"Did you see anything?"

"No, I was talking to Wes. I wasn't expecting someone to start firing guns at me ere. Means Partridge isn't alone though."

"Or you've annoyed two gunmen." Natalie raised an eyebrow. Sam smirked. "Gawd knows I've wanted to shoot you more than once." He shrugged as Sam stepped back before heading towards the science officers who had already begun working the site.

"Ronnie." Natalie paused

"Proves my theory. It wasn't Matty that was the target. This is to do with me and Valentine." He fell into step beside her as they walked away from the grave. "And that I was followed. I didn't tell anyone I was coming ere. I didn't intend to come."

Natalie looked away,blinking back angry tears.

"You could have been murdered." Her voice low. "I could've been telling your girls you weren't coming ome tonight. Or ever again."

"Guv." Ronnie spoke quietly, as if his potential death had just occurred to him. "I'm."

"Forget it." Natalie snapped, aware that she was out of the sight of the rest of her team. She shook her head as Ronnie caught her arm.

"Natalie? Nat, I'm ok. Look at me. Large as life and twice as ugly." He sighed as she looked away.

"Yeah."

"We're at work."

"Yes. Get your report on my desk ASAP." She made to move away but he held her arm.

"Nat?"

"You don't care? Do you? Some nutter Takes pot shots at you. Could have killed you."

"Of course I care." Ronnie spoke calmly. "I know what could have happened. Course I do but I ain't gonna let it stop me." He sighed as he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. Natalie held him tightly, pushing away all thoughts of what could have happened.

Xxxxxx

Joe put the phone back on his desk as he thought about the message Sam had passed on. There were two shooters and Ronnie Brooks was a legitimate target. Shaking his head he looked at Angie as she handed Kate a mug of coffee.

"Ronnie is ok."

"Thank God." Kate sighed.

"So? What now? We always knew Partridge wasn't alone in this. Now we have evidence he has a colleague." Angie sipped her tea. Jake frowned.

"Charge him. Murder and Attempted Murder. See if the prospect of a life sentence makes him more talkative." Jake decided as Joe placed his mug back on the desk.

"We have a Case."

"Yes." Kate stared at her friend. "We do."

"It's time we brought this to a close. We know he killed Valentine. That he claims the money was good, insinuating it was a hit job." Jake agreed. "We need him to give up the name of his employer."

Joe nodded slowly. "Cmon Ange. Let's do the honours." He pushed his chair back before heading out of the MIU office.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N please review if you have read it


	11. Chapter 11

Partners in crime

Angie marched back to the MIU office clearly furious. She had been a copper a long time and along with Natalie had been one of only two women on the team for longer than she cared to remember. Normally it didn't bother her but since charging Partridge she felt acutely exposed and angry.

"Ang!" Joe called after her.

"Leave it." She snapped back, heading straight to her desk. Opening and slamming draws she sat at the desk as Joe approached her.

"Tea?"

"Only if it's laced with vodka." She answered, her head now almost buried by the oversized handbag she was searching through.

"That ways lies madness." She raised her eyes to see Ronnie walk back into the office with Natalie and Sam. "And it ruins perfectly good tea."

"What happened?" Natalie folded her arms as both officers fell silent. "This is worse than telling me kids off! What happened? Words of one syllable. Angela, Joseph."

"Guv." Angie sighed. "We formally charged Partridge with possession of an illegal firearm, attempted murder, murder and perverting the course of justice."

"Should have had him on wasting police time an all." Ronnie shook his head.

"Good. So?" Natalie felt like she was pulling teeth.

"So." Joe looked at his feet. "He tried to punch Ang. So I stepped in."

"And?"

"And he had no need to." Angie snapped. "I'm a copper. I can handle myself."

"Matt thought that, until he took a bullet for me." Ronnie paused. "We look out for each other." He stared at both junior officers.

"You think you were the intended target when Matt was shot?" Angie felt sick as she asked. Ronnie nodded.

"If it were Matthew he'd be dead and we'd be running a double murder investigation." He paused. "Ang, did you find anything on Valentine?"

Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"No, but did you know his second wife, Linda moved to Australia just after he went to prison? They'd been divorced ten years so it didn't seem to correlate. Not until I put her maiden name, Linda Anne Francis through the computer."

"And?"

"Guv, there is no way Partridge could have known where she was. Her and David Valentine. Her son."

"And Jimmy's." Ronnie put his glasses back on. Angie nodded.

"Lived just outside of Perth. Until."

"Go on." Sam urged. Angie handed the young DI the file she had printed out.

"She was found dead. Gun shot wound to the head and heart. David has been missing since. I spoke to my counterpart over there and there's no evidence to suggest he's dead." Ronnie ran a hand over his face as listened to the others.

"When?"

"Two years ago. Initially Linda's new partner Martin Ashley was arrested and charged but was found innocent. He was convicted of being a paedophile last year and was serving a ten year sentence in Queensland. That was until he was found dead in his cell last month." Angie explained. "That's why I think Luke and David are in this together. Or at lease David paid Luke to finish what he started."

"We need to find this David." Natalie frowned. "Good work Ang. Keep digging."

Xxxxxxxx

Alesha stood in the kitchen, aware that Cameron was telling Matt all about his day at nursery. She smiled as she heard the little boy chatter away. The kettle seemed to take an age to boil as the realisation she could be explaining to her son that daddy wasn't going to come home again. She wiped a tear away as the baby in her abdomen kicked.

"Lesh."

He wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her neck. "Don't cry."

"Cam."

"Is watching his cartoons."

"Ok." She sighed. "They've charged Partridge with your shooting."

"I know. Jake told me. Hey" He turned her in his arms. "It's over. I'm home. On gardening leave until the court case but that's ok. You, me, Cam and the baby are fine." He held her chin gently so that she couldn't have looked away.

"You could have died. You could." He kissed her as she fell silent.

"I'm here. It's going to be ok. It is." He whispered as she closed her eyes. "Not even a bullet is going to keep us apart."

"You don't know that." She looked him in the eyes.

"After all we've been through. I know." He kissed her again as Cameron could be heard laughing at the cartoons in the next room.

Xxxxxxx

Natalie stared at the wall opposite her as she thought about the case. She had put in a message to Interpol requesting information about David Valentine and was waiting for the return call. She jumped as her office door opened.

"Nat."

"Thought everyone had gone home." She glanced up as Ronnie crossed the Room to her.

"They have. Just us two here." He smiled as she nodded once. "Just spoke to Matt. He's home. Safe and sound."

"Good." Natalie was genuinely relieved the detective was home. "Ron, I thought you'd been killed. Twice in the space of a couple weeks."

"I'm ok."

"Yes I know. I can see that." Natalie sighed. "I can't help but take it personally when idiots take pot shots at my officers." She ran a hand through her hair. "Ron."

"We have Partridge in custody. We know who paid him to shoot Jimmy."

"Do we? Why come after you?"

"Me and Valentine were partners. I'm the one who put him in prison. David and his mum would never have moved abroad if Jimmy wasn't in prison. Maybe he blames us for that? I dunno. His step father was a pervert. Who knows?" Ronnie frowned. "But what I do know is there is nothing else we can do tonight. Cmon. Let's go home." He reached out his hand to her as he stood. Natalie nodded before taking his hand and following him.

Xxxxxxx

A/n please review


	12. Chapter 12

Home

Kate lay staring at the ceiling, her mind to active for sleep. They had less than 24 hours until the Bail Hearing was due to be heard. A formality but she couldn't shake the feeling something would go wrong.

"Sleep." Jake yawned as he turned on his side.

"I'm trying." She smiled slightly as he pulled her to him. She rested her head on his chest as he kissed her hair.

"New shampoo?"

"It's on offer."

"It's nice." He kissed her again. "Charlotte is fine. I am ok and you are safe. Go to sleep."

"The Bail Hearing."

"Partridge won't get bail." Jake sighed. "He shot and killed one man and almost another."

"I know. But he wasn't alone."

Jake nodded. The same thought had crossed his mind. Whether Jimmy Valentines long lost son would appear at the Bail Hearing was one worry he could do without.

Xxxxx

Ronnie slept fitfully, memories of the encounter with Valentine and the drug dealers came back to him as he tried to sleep. Every time the scenario got worse. Eyes snapping open he decided it was probably best to get up. He glanced back at Natalie sleeping soundly. He didn't want to wake her so he quietly slipped from the bedroom in search of very strong coffee.

"Dad?" He looked up to see Sarah sat rocking the baby.

"Lou ok?"

"Yeah. Bit unsettled." Sarah sighed as her infant daughter started sucking her thumb. Ronnie sighed.

"She's not the only one." He ran a hand over his face as Sarah frowned.

"What's wrong? Natalie isn't sick again? Is she? The cancer isn't back?"

Ronnie smiled slightly. "No, she's fine. Well, I think she is. Tea?" Sarah nodded, before following him into the kitchen. "You wanna Leave her with me? Get yourself back to bed. You've school in the morning."

"Uni. I'm fine. Do you want to talk? Is it Lucy? Chloe? Matty?"

"No, they are ok. It's just work stuff." He boiled the kettle. "And I ain't having you falling asleep in the lecture room. Cmon take advantage of having her grandad on tap." Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Dad. This is about uncle Jimmy?"

"Sort of."

"It's not your fault he was a crook in the end. He killed a man, blackmailed a copper and tried it with you." She took the tea from him. "Dad."

Ronnie sighed. He knew she was right. He also knew sitting at the kitchen table at 2 am wasn't helping. He took a sip of his coffee. "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be."

"You've had one heart attack. I don't want you to have another." She watched him as he looked up.

"I ain't going nowhere luv. You and the others are stuck with me." He put his drink down before taking Louisa from her mother. "You are going back to bed. Let us two night owls put the world to rights." The baby immediately settled in his arms as Sarah shook her head.

"How do you do that?"

"It's a gift. Always been good with babies. Now bed. You've lessons to go to." Sarah rolled her eyes before stepping out of the kitchen leaving Ronnie and her daughter in peace. "Now then, what do you think about all this?" He watched as the baby raised her eyebrows as if seriously considering her answer.

Xxxxxxxx

"You don't have to go to court today. None of our cases are up." James watched as Alesha shot him a death glare. "And I doubt you being there will influence the Judge's decision."

"I'll be about an hour." She picked up her bag before heading out of the office. He knew the Valentine case was affecting everyone- he just hoped things could get back to normal again soon.

Xxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Normality?

Alesha slipped into the robes room as Kate pulled her wig out of its box. She knew her friend was dreading the Bail Hearing but it was something that had to be done.

"You shouldn't be here." Kate frowned. "You know the Bail Hearing isn't going to be eventful."

Alesha nodded. "I know."

"So? Don't you trust me and Jake?" Kate teased as Alesha folded her arms. "Hey. I'm joking. You know we are opposing bail."

"I know." Alesha took a deep breath. "I'm just hormonal. Ignore me."

"Never." Kate frowned. "Is everything alright? Matt, Cameron? Baby?"

Alesha bit her lip. "I could have lost him. I. It was too close this time. He was almost shot in the head before but this. Two inches left and it would have hit his neck." She avoided Kate's eyes. Her friend shook her head.

"But he's ok."

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm being stupid."

"No you aren't. If it were Jake." She bit her lip. "If it were him then I'd be a mess." She hugged her friend as Alesha tried to forget what might have been.

Xxxxxxxx

"So." Natalie stared at the whiteboard as Joe walked towards her. "One dead ex detective, one estranged son with a grudge and a bloke about to enter a plea against a murder charge."

"Yeah." Joe nodded. "You think it was the son who shot at Ronnie?"

"I'm not a gambling woman and God only knows I could have shot him myself a few times but yeah. We just don't have the evidence or any leads." Natalie frowned. "Sam's running this. I should let you get on with it."

"Doesn't hurt to have an expert look at it for me." Sam smiled as he loosened his tie. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Keep me informed." She turned before heading back to her office. Joe and Sam nodded, knowing that just because one suspect was off the streets, it didn't mean that case was over.

"Yes Guv." Sam sighed as he looked at the white board Angie had so carefully constructed.

Xxxxxxxx

Matt jogged up the stone steps to the court house knowing that Ronnie and the others would be in the building already. He also knew Kate and Jake would be annoyed that he was there. He didn't care, he had to speak to Ronnie and Alesha before it was too late.

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N is anyone reading this? Please review


	14. Chapter 14

Too late ?

Matt headed into the courthouse as the clerk announced the Bail Hearing was about to take place. He saw Ronnie leave the gents toilets just as Kate and Jake left the Robes Room.

"Ron!"

"What you doing here?" Ronnie frowned. "Matt? What is it?" He was instantly concerned as the younger man ran a hand through his hair. "Where's your sling? Alesha said the doc told you not to take it off."

Matt ignored the question as he watched his wife leave the Robes Room before heading into court. He felt his blood run cold as Ronnie stared at him.

"Alesha."

"Matt, son you are beginning to scare me. What is it?"

Matt turned his attention back to his friend. "Valentine. His son, Angie tracked him. He's in London."

"And you think he's coming ere?" Ronnie looked around, convinced he could recognise the man he had last seen as a toddler. "Really?"

"Yeah. You said he was like his father. That he held a grudge."

"Yeah but he can't be more than twenty two. A kid!"

"A kid who thinks his dad would never have gone to prison if his old partner hadn't given evidence against him." Ronnie shook his head.

"He didn't kill his dad! Partridge did."

"Someone paid Partridge." Matt fell into step beside him. "His mother took him to Australia and remarried a pig of a man. Domestic and physical abuse were daily. His stepdad was a paedophile. He was in prison."

Ronnie nodded. "And if Jimmy hadn't been corrupt he never would have gone to prison so Jayne wouldn't have taken him to Australia and met that scum."

"Yeah."

"He blames us. Me and is dad." Ronnie paused. "And you were just caught in the crossfire."

Matt shrugged. He knew it seemed far fetched but he really didn't see an alternative.

"Right then." Ronnie nodded. "Let's get in there and see what Partridge is going to say."

Xxxxxxxxx

James walked the corridors of the CPS deep in thought. Henry and George had called a meeting and Alesha appeared to have gone AWOL, which worried him more than he thought. Knowing Kate and Jake were at the court did little to settle his nerves. Matt visiting him, while looking for the now heavily pregnant Alesha was also a concern. Rubbing his eyes he did his best not to worry as he headed towards Henry's office.

"James, sit down." Henry nodded to the chair opposite his desk. James did as asked. "Are you alright?"

James sighed. He hated it when cases became personal. He knew Alesha and himself had also joined the firing line as they had successfully prosecuted Valentine years earlier.

"Have you spoken to Natalie? If not, you should."

"DCI Chandler? Why?"

"I'll take that as a no then. Matt came by, looking for Alesha. He has a theory. I think it's credible." James looked him in the eyes. The older man frowned.

"Do you? Ok, explain it to me then." He sat quietly as James explained himself.

Xxxxxx

Ronnie sat down on the wooden bench outside the courtroom. He knew Alesha and the others were inside. The hearing was moments away from starting. Matt frowned.

"Ron?"

"You've got a point there son." Ronnie shook his head. "Once again people I care about get caught in the crossfire." Matt shrugged, remembering Wes and Denise. The sound of gunfire filled the air as Matt felt his blood run cold. Before either man could register what was happening they were barrelling towards the courtroom entrance as more shots filled the air.

Xxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Shock

Matt and Ronnie ran down the corridor towards the sound of shots being fired. Matt was quicker than Ronnie - skidding to a halt as he pulled the door open. Ronnie reached him, not quite as out of breath as he had feared. His heart pounded as he waved towards the door.

"Five shots Matty."

"Yeah." Matt stepped into a now eerily quiet courtroom. He felt sick as he realised Jimmy Valentine's son had got his revenge. A middle aged woman screamed as Matt scanned the room looking for Alesha. The normally calm and respectful courtroom looked like a scene from a horror was then Matt realised the gunman was also dead.

"Kate?" Ronnie fought the nausea before heading over to his young friend. The crown prosecutor stood still, her right arm firmly wrapped around her waist as her face drained of colour.

"He shot Partridge, twice I think before just randomly shooting. Then he shot himself." She could feel herself shaking as Jake gently eased her into a sitting position.

"Kate." Jake was clearly as shaken as his wife was. He frowned as he saw the sheen of sweat form on her forehead.

"Luv, you've been hurt." Ronnie stated calmly as the Judge began ordering medics and police swarmed them. Suddenly there seemed to be uniform officers everywhere Ronnie looked. Partridge's barrister looked aghast as someone covered both dead men with what looked like bed sheets.

"Nah, just winded I think." Jake and Ronnie exchanged glances. Both knowing how the Manchurian woman would never admit she was hurt. Jake gently prised her arm away from her side. She winced as the adrenaline seemed to seep from her small frame.

"Kate." He gasped as he saw the crimson fluid leak across her white blouse. Alesha called for a paramedic as Matt and Jake set about trying to stem the blood. Kate became paler as Jake held her. Ronnie pushed a cloth he had acquired onto the wound. Kate gasped.

"Sorry luv." Ronnie glanced at her face before looking away. He had seen more shooting victims than he cared to count. It always haunted him. "Press hard, stopbthe bleeding. Only a flesh wound."

"Ssorry." She slurred as Jake ordered her to keep her eyes open. He kissed her forehead ignoring the blood now smeared seemingly everywhere. Minutes passed as paramedics reached her. An oxygen mask placed over her face seemed to help as the paramedics worked. Jake didn't let go of her hand, determined to stay with her. He frowned as the paramedic inserted what looked like a large bore cannula into her left arm. Kate didn't even wince; just kept looking into Jake's eyes.

"I'm fine." She sighed as morphine was fed into her arms. "Don't worry."

Jake looked away, almost in shock as Ronnie appeared at his side.

"Go wiv Er Son." Ronnie squeezed Jake's shoulder as a uniformed officer approached them. Jake nodded as the paramedics ushered him and Kate out of the room. Matt turned to see Alesha holding her abdomen.

"You ok?"

Alesha nodded. "Fine. Didn't expect that to happen. Partridge?"

"Dead."

"Completely and totally." Ronnie stared at the dead body. "And I ain't no doctor but I think the bloke who shot him is too."

"Valentine's Son." Alesha stated as the uniform officer nodded

"Sir."

Ronnie sighed, feeling incredibly guilty that Kate had been hurt and the young man he had known as a boy had killed himself. He shook his head.

"It's all on cctv. IA will be informed." Ronnie spoke calmly as Alesha frowned. "What?"

"He knew that." Alesha paused. "That was the plan. An eye for an eye." Ronnie sighed knowing she was right. There was no way the courts nor MIU could come out of the situation unscathed. Matt hugged Alesha as Ronnie watched the forensics team remove the bodies. His thoughts darker by the second.

"Why kill the bloke standing trial? I don't get it."

"Covering his tracks? We knew someone had paid Partridge to do it."

"And then shoot him self?" Ronnie shook his head. "I dunno. I really don't."

"Hospital." Alesha decided as both men looked at her. "Calm down, there's eight weeks left until this one arrives." She touched her baby bump. "Jake and Kate are going to need us."

Xxxxxxx

A/N epilogue soon


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue

Three weeks later...

Ronnie pulled his coat on as Joe and Matt carried on talking. The MIU had been ripped apart by internal affairs - meaning Natalie and Sam had been in one meeting after another. It had been a beaurocratic nightmare. He sighed as Angie reached for her purse.

"Are you sure about this?" Matt asked as Natalie joined them in the main office.

"What?" Ronnie asked.

"Going to the funeral. I'm not sure we'll be wanted there," Joe stated. Ronnie nodded once.

"I see what you are saying. But I'm going. The investigation showed MIU did nothing wrong. I know I'm an old dinosaur but I am

going to pay my respects. You can do what you think best."

Natalie nodded. "I agree. Now, if we don't get a move on we are going to be late."

"This feels like Wes all over again."

"Don't." Angie touched Joe's arm. "Let's just do this eh? For Ronnie and the Guv if no one else."

Joe nodded before following the senior officers out of the office.

Xxxxxx

"Daddy up!" Charlotte he'd get arms up for Jake to pick her up. He didn't hesitate; knowing the toddler was the only thing that had kept him sane since the fated day in court. He smiled as the little girl curled into his side.

"We'll go to see Cameron later." He stared at his daughter, suddenly aware of how much she looked like her mother. The infant curled her fist around his jacket as if holding on for dear life. He kissed her forehead gently. "I know baby, I know."

"She's such a Daddy's girl." He turned to see Kate watching them from the doorway.

"You said that like it's a bad thing."

"Oh no, not at all." She smiled as he approached her. His eyes fixed on hers.

"You should be resting."

"Bored."

"Kate, you have had major surgery less than a month ago. You should be in bed."

Kate rolled her eyes. Eight hours in surgery followed by three days in intensive care and another week on a ward had been enough rest as far as she was concerned.

"It's Valentine's funeral."

"Yes." Jake watched her eyes darken as she spoke.

"It could have been mine too." She folded her arms over her tiny frame. Jake had no idea how she had survived. All he could really put it down to was her will to be there and Ronnie and Matt acting as quickly as they had done.

"Don't."

"I should pay my respects."

"You are not going to the funeral of a murderer."

Kate shook her head. She knew Jake would be as stubborn as she was. "Ronnie is going."

"You're not."

Kate nodded. She had never really intended to. "It's funny. He paid Partridge and did what he did for revenge but ended up dead too. Heartbreaking really."

Jake nodded. "An eye for an eye. That's what he wanted. What he got, in the end. MIU won't be the same again. The CPS is under more scrutiny than ever."

Charlotte smiled- reaching out for her mother. Kate took her hand. "Well, we're still here. So he didn't win, did he Lottie?"

"Mummy!"

"Cmon baby girl." She took her daughter from Jake. "Eye for an eye? Nah. This time we win." She kissed her daughter as the toddler squealed. Jake nodded, he just prayed she was right.

Xxx


End file.
